1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and composition for diagnosis of HSV infections in animals and humans.
2. Prior Art
Herpes Simplex infections (HSV) in humans and animals are exceedingly common. Approximately 75% of the adult population has been infected with HSV-1 and some 30-50% experience recurrent oral cold sores as the sole manifestation of infection with the remainder having no symptoms. Similarly, although HSV-2 or genital herpes is extremely prevalent, and also recurs frequently; its major significance is less in terms of physical discomfort and more in terms of emotional upset and interference with sex life. However, a small number of patients develop life threatening encephalitis or disseminated infection. Despite sophisticated instrumentation, HSV encephalitis cannot be reliably diagnosed without a brain biopsy and disseminated infection in the newborn is likewise undiagnosable unless skin infection occurs, which would be clinically obvious.
There presently exists no efficient, reliable, non-invasive method for diagnosing visceral HSV infections in animals and humans.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a non-invasive method and composition for the rapid, efficient and reliable diagnosis of HSV infections in animals and humans.